


Let's Do this, Together

by Pinkmochi112



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe-Royalty, Best friend or more? The line between is gray and blurry, But he's also gon's partner, Changing the rating into Teen bcause Killua cant hold his freaking mouth, Crack with big spoon of seriousness, Gen, Gon has been more mature in this because of his duty, Gon is king, I dunno why, I kept it vague, Killua POV, Killua and kurapika are adopted brother& childhood bffs, Killua is dramatic, Killua is...?, Kurapika is head guard/ head knight i dont know i keel messing it up, M/M, Starting ch 6 Killua start to swear, There's other but i update the tag as i going, Uh.. what's else? Oh, actually, he just..suddenly doing that.., its the opposite, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmochi112/pseuds/Pinkmochi112
Summary: Killua Kurta lives on normal life, pretends that his past doesn't exist, Taking care of Alluka, Making sure Kurapika didn't go insane with those intense Knight training, Strolling around the village, he even helps a tourist that has a similar name with the prince! Who never shows his face ever. Which is suspicious and somewhat suck. Anyway, but hey! He's content, happy with his normal life.Until Kurapika asked Alluka to take him into those test 'of the new king's partner.'His life changes because of the box of 'knows it all' decided to chose him as the king's partner. Which is…it can be good for him so 'them' from his past' can't hunt him and his sister again. But the down side is, he's trapped, and being forced to his duty.He Hates being forced to do something he didn't wantBut then, a certain someone decided to knock some senses into him.he has two choices. To find a hole, a mistake in the test or accept his duty and do his best.And what else he can do beside accept it?As he do that though, he can't help but find another side of the new king. Apparently, Gon isn't always mature when you found out the real him.Hm this matter is getting more and more complicated.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, again - Relationship, the slash one is only a hint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1- Kurapika is a traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: hi. Please don't take seriously any weird things that happen in this story, this story is I write for fun. And I hope you read it for fun too. :)
> 
> Also, I apologize if there's (many) grammar mistakes. As I have no beta and English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hunter x hunter is not mine, nor the character is (except the ocs). But the story....is mine.
> 
> Yeeeeee. Im doing self challenge using all killua pov in this story.(like, I'm fond at only one character third pov in the story and, I love killua so..) The plan already finished (takes 3000+ words ) and that's just the plan. Not the story. How I'm gonna live.
> 
> Me: I've need to finish the story first then post it!  
> Also me after writing chapter 1: uhh.../post it/
> 
> I have no self control pls help.
> 
> Ok. I know I must finish PTHTD but, the next chapter are hard to write.. and, as I write my original story I was like 'ok but if u keep this up, you'll forgotten killua & c,o characters.'oh dear.. then THIS Happened.
> 
> I'm sure there's only 10 or so chapters. I hope but who knows.
> 
> Also, at the time I write 'killua holding an eggplant' thing...I don't know what the innuendo ish mean, when I known, I tried to change it to cucumber. But I have this headcannon, that killua hated a cucumber so... >. <
> 
> Ok baiii..

**Chapter - 1**

There's a commotion on the Kurtas kitchen.  
It was a lot of yelling, eggplants smacking, and pleading.

_“Killua! Put the freaking eggplant down!"_ That was kurapika, Killua childhood best friends, and basically his adoptive brother.

Nice beginning of a story isn't it?

“No! No way,” if he put the eggplant down.. “THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LIVE WITH THAT GUY!” Killua yelled, he was standing on a table, the maid trying to get him down, only to be smacked with an a Eggplant. Not far away, Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose, an headache already forming. Serves him right. It was somehow kurapika's fault he got into this mess.

How this is happend? Well..

Once upon a Time, King ging frecss rules a kingdom, one day, the king get bored and wanted to travel around the world, the king entrust the kingdom to his son, gon frecss, but the problem is.. in the 'rules of the kingdom number 76446633 laws..  
_“if the king want to entrust the kingdom to his son and he's not die ~~yet~~ said son should get a partner to rule the kingdom from a commoner, first..”_

And how killua get choosen?

It was a bad omen really..

First, he accidently, meet the king son, gon frecss, and said an impolite thing to him ( _what,your name's looks like the prince's names_ , he huffed, _and the prince suck,never seen his face or something_ ) and promptly dragging the prince touring around the kingdom, as the prince said he was a _tourist_

They ended up nerding about books, the same story adventure-Fantasy series they loves to read. (It has dragon. Of course they cool. And sword, and lightning. It was awesome.)

He even shared his chocolate to the guy! That's beginning of a friendship if you asked him.

Killua can even said, he was having a good time. But oh, if only he knew what would happen _Tomorrow_

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

Tomorrow comes, the kingdom have been busy searching the prince's (almost king ) partner's. The woman and girls busy with their dress and make-up. The man and boys busy training so they beeing charismatic.

Killua is not either. He didn't care.

But kurapika, the traitor, asked alluka to drag killua into the castle. Going into the line, with many others, waiting for their turn.  
Alluka didn't said kurapika asked her. But killua _Knows_

The perks of being a childhood friend with Kurapika Kurta.

Where's the friendship, the brotherly love? Not here, because kurapika Is a traitor that's why.

After waiting for so long, (his legs screaming bloody murder) it was unfortunately killua time, he prayed he didn't get chosen.

He should've known that universe hated him.

He got unlucky with the thing..that include pick the papper from the box..

The old lady who holding the box yelled "the fate has chosen! Killua Kurta is the new kings partners!"

_Fate my ass_ , killua thought, still feeling betrayed, by his best friend and the universe.

And after that…tadaaaa he got choosen being the most lucky person the prince 'partner's'!

And no, this is not fairy tale story that his sister alluka loved to read! Nor this situation is romantic!

'Romantic' as in _Oh look! That poor commoner guy got picked as the kings partner by fate! How romantic!_

No. Just...no.

He don't want to get lived on the castle, trapped. Not now, not ever,

He still have to travel around the world! -Maybe, he didn't know yet.-

…And buy all the chocolates! Even thinking it now making killua drooled a little.

_“Killua!!"_ Oops, back at the present, kurapika use that voice, a voice that saying ‘listen to me! or no chocolate…’

“Nope, no way! You can't convice me!” he stuck his tongue out, the eggplant still in his right hand, ready to smack kurapika if he try something funny,

A pause, and then.. “They have many chocolate's on the ceremony.”

Killua hummed, considering it, “….Even the expensive one?”

Kurapika nodded, “ _Especially_ the expensive one,”

“Then..consider it done! ” He yelled, hopping out from the table, and giving kurapika the eggplant. He ignored Kurapika mutters of "Freaking finally." And walk away from the kitchen.

And..Maybe he can start planning how to run away from that place,

After he eat all the chocolates in there of course..

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

“My brother has get himself a partner!” alluka's begin crying,

Oh..this is a great chance! He may have a chance getting out from this!

Killua nodded, putting a sad face. He said, “i know..it's sad right?"

“My brother finally get a partner! meaning, a friends after just having kurapika as best friends alone for who know how long!”

Wait a minute..

“Um..you're..not..sad?” Killua said, a little flabbergasted, Hey! they're gonna part ways, and maybe never meet again for who knows how long! Maybe years, or probably forever!

“No, why would i?” She blinked, “Besides, you're living with a prince!” At final attack she added, "Kurapika said I can visit too!"

Oh no.. his _'Don't make me attend the ceremony because I love my sister and don't want to leave her don't you see how sad she is?'_ Now Is dead.

Shoot, he almost forgot alluka loves those fairytale stories..

Darn Kurapika. That traitor.

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

The ceremony went smoothly,

Even if killua attempt to running away, nobody needs know to that.

This is all kurapika's fault, with his nonsense face. Somehow he managed to ruined all killua plan.

It was maybe because kurapika also the head knight. Darn...

It was also because they're communicating, or making a deal, choose as you wish.

"You need this," kurapika had said, "For protect yourself and alluka from _them_ I can't help you more than I can. No matter how much I wish. But, if you become kings partner.."

" _They_ can't hurt me any longer." Killua finished, because if they do so, it'll be a war. "Kurapika, you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

Kurapika smiles wryly, "Thanks, I'll do my best so my best friend a.k.a my little brother is safe. If they only cooperate..."

Killua sighed, "Fine. You win. I'll become the kings partner."

_"Thank god."_ Kurapika had said.

Killua had one more conditions. In any ways his face will _never_ seen on public. Never. That's final.

"I wanted to protect my identity." Killua had said, "Even from the soon to be king."

Kurapika nodded, "i understand, I'll discussed it with your highness."

The council had protests. But the prince agreed, so the council protest were unheard.

Which is why he wear a cloak on his silver robe, his face obscured in a deep blue mask, his face hidden except his dark blue eyes. He's silent, never spoken, only waving his hand, and nodded occasionally.

It was a little hot, it was summer after all. He began to sweat. But he endure it.

For his sister, his adoptive brother, killua safety, and his freedom, a little sacrifice must be made.

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

The castle is huge, with those Europe kingdom style. There is many beautiful things inside, like the furniture, the chandeliers, the royal family picture, the white marble floor is so clean that killua can sees his reflection.

The castle is beautiful.

But all killua can think is, _I will be trapped in here for who knows how long._ and immediately feels a little claustrophobic.

He hates this.

He hates how much feels trapped he is on this huge castle.

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

Gon is... well, he's a nice guy. And he has a nice smile.

That's why he wanted their blooming new friendship after all..

Killua even can say they're gonna be a best friend in the future.

But after this 'partner' thing...

He didn't know anymore..

The meeting is not going well. Wait, let him rehearse that,

It was awkward as hell.

Gon been doing fine. In killua opinion. He smiles and asking killua some question. It was killua who making it awkward.

Like, how do you say hi to the prince who you've been dragging around the town all day?

Like _Hey yo, I'm sorry for dragging you around and calling you suck, and I've been impolite as hell. Please don't throw me in jail? Don't execute me either, I have a little sis who love me very much, and an older brother who dragged me in this mess. I'm still mad at him but I know he mean well. So anyway. Don't cut my head please?_

Yeah no. That'll end badly.  
So he just answered with a 'yes.' And 'no.' But with the mask? He just shaking his head no or nodded.

Thank god it's finally over. He basically walking fast away as he can with his long robe from there.

**☆Let's Do This, Together☆**

After discharging his mask and robe, wearing his baby blue pajamas, he face plant into the bed. It was huge, it can fit ten people on there. It's comfy, so comfy that killua basically drown in these bed.

But this is not his home, this is not his bed. No matter how big or comfy it is it's not _his_

And killua is lonely. No Alluka, and no kurapika. They not only rooms over. They _miles_ away from him. And he can't comfort himself like usual.

No annoying neighbors voice from this wall either. No matter how annoying that is, even killua missed that.

It was silent, and it was definitely lonely.

He takes the latter from the bedside tables. It was from Kurapika.

_I am proud of you. I hope you know that._

_Always love you_

_Your big brother, Kurapika_

And another from alluka.

_Hi! I hope you making new friends! It'll be lonely without you here. I guess it's kurapika turn to read the story huh? I'll miss you. But that's okay! As long you're safe and happy! I'll be visiting soon with kurapika, wait for us okay?_

_Love you._  
_Your little sister, Alluka_

Hugging the latters close to his chest, killua breath in deeply, he smelt home on the latter. he ignored the sting in his eyes.

He misses them already.

He hoped they visited him soon.

As sleep slowly coming to him, killua dreaded what will happened tomorrow.

He hoped for once, the universe go easy on him.

Knowing his luck though, that'll never happen.

Best prepared his mind and motivation for tomorrow.

He closed his eyes. And letting sleep evolving him.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Part2 of ☆Let's Do this, Together☆

Morning comes, along with killua vanishing hope. That all of this just a dream, that _He still have time-_

Anyway, he better get ready, he knows royal was extremely on -time or even early people. Ugh.

Also there's an insistent knock on the door.

Raising from the bed. _He knows he looks like dead now_. He prepare to facing the day.

☆☆☆

.....

On second though, he's not in fact ready to facing the day.

This is third lesson _History of our kingdoms_ .The royal tutor continues telling him how the kingdom forms, how the king chosen, and since when the commoner began chooses as 'partner'.

Killua trying to listen _-No, really-_ but this is so boring, the tutor's voice is monotone and he's still sleepy- _maybe if he take a nap for a little..-_

The tutor stupid big ruler hits his table. He jumps, startled. And admittedly, a little scared.

The Royal Tutor growls, "Your highness, do pay attention." Only when killua nods shakily, the tutor continues the lesson, while muttered, "Commoners. Always lazy to learn..."

He still can heard you know. He's not deaf.

Also give him some credit! He's been on five freaking am. Learning other lesson, what is it? Oh yeah, _Poetry_

Who's learn poetry on whole three hours?

Royals that's who.

He was missing the time when it's kurapika who teach him. He never forcing him like this.

Holding a sigh, Killua began to think.

Let's see... what's the next lesson?

He subtly take a peek on his schedule.

Etiquette. Ugh.

Someone help him please.

Unfortunately, his wish didn't coming true.

Stupid universe.

☆☆☆

On the seven days killua trapped in the castle, Alluka and Kurapika visits him.

"Killua! I've missed you!" Alluka cried out, as he tackled killua in a tight hug.

Killua laughed, voice a little cracked, _because he didn't want alluka sees him cry_ "I miss you too sis," _I miss you guys everyday I'm here_

Seeing them, Kurapika smiles softly,

Killua huffed, "What are you doing here? Come here loser." He waves at Kurapika direction, "Join the hugs, I already forgive you."

"Alright then," As kurapika join the hugs, killua squeeze him more tightly, because even he's already forgives him, He never miss chance at _revenge_ ,

Kurapika squeeze tight back. _more tightly_ because he's strong and it's not fair damn it.

In the middle of hugs, Alluka squealing, being hugs so tightly should be scary, but she's used to it, she loves it, and killua knows that,

Because alluka had tells him, like this, being hugged, being squeezed to death, she feels loved, protected.

And yeah, he agreed, he knows that feeling.

Closing his eyes, he let the feel of hugs from his family surrounded him.

_Safe_

_Warm_

_Protected_

_Loved_

☆☆☆

Killua can't see kurapika frowning, but he can feel the worried vibe.

"Killua, pay more attention." An unsaid, _Please be careful_

Letting the conversation lulls into a silence for a moment, he finally nodded, "Yeah, okay."

_He got to be more careful then._

☆☆☆

Kurapika always teach him. Especially after he choosed, Frequently, so he's not that clueless.

But this royal tutor.....it's like they want make him look dumb. Every time he managed to answer the test it becomes more difficult.

Even at first lesson they jump to whole 3 chapters. If kurapika didn't teach him beforehand, killua know he will be clueless.

If they think he's not enough then _fine_ whatever. But the royal tutors...they do it not because they care. But they want to make him look _worthless_.

And that's unacceptable. He knows kurapika noticed it too. That's why he wanted him to pay more attention.

Well..if they want to be like that...

_The game's on losers_

☆☆☆

Well, if the mean tutors found a fake mice, spider in library, let's say that killua didn't know Anything! He's innocent really!

But that's a lie.

The mean tutors suspect him. But they didn't have a prove.

Ha. Take that! Stupid mean tutors.

Killua knows he was being petty. But he didn't care.

☆☆☆

On the fourteenth day he's trapped in the castles, The king found out the truth.

"Killua? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Gon asked,

Shot. He forgot his mask.

If gon know....he was gonna cut his head. Or hang him.

"Your highness! Wait!" The maids yelled. Oh no.

"Yes?" Gon replied. Tone Polite.

"No, not the king! The partners! Your highness Kurta wait!" Killua wanted to shake the maid. _Stop calling me!_

It's not long to gon pick the piece together. "Killua...are you, my partner?"

_nononono_ "Please don't cut my head!" Killua blurted out.

Gon looks taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you anything! I even will admit that I set all those pranks! Just don't cut my head, or hang me!" He tried to compromise.

Killua waited, the anger, the betrayal, the _you are royals!_ , the _How could you!_

But it never came, instead, Gon only asked,

"Why'd do that?"

Killua sighed, "because I feel trapped." It was not a lie. Rather only the half-truth. He doesn't trust gon. Not yet.

"You..feel trapped?" Gon voice is so guilty that killua can't even run, or uttered another lie.

"Yes." He waited.

"I'll help you. I see what I can do." Gon said, voice determined.

_Why?_ He wanted to ask.

But Gon already left.

☆☆☆

  
Two days later, the King called him.

Gon began, "I tried to persuade them, for letting you out to the village. But they give you a task,"

"What kind of task?" Killua asked, remembering his manners he quickly adds, "Your highness."

Somehow The kings face looks pained, _Was the task is really that difficult?_ Killua wondered,

"You need to get all A on the royal lesson."

Killua blinked, then nodded, "Oh, okay. Thank you for the information, your Highness." He said calm, tone polite.

On the outside, he looks almost like a royal.  
On the inside, however..  
A bunch of curses that if kurapika hear he'll smack him for, and then, _Bitch, I'm gonna show them!_

☆☆☆

Over the two whole weeks he's basically sleeps in the library.

Eating? Just some cookies. And cake. And chocolate.

Drinking? He packs many bottle of waters. Gotta stay dehydrated!

Sleep? Eh, sleep is for the weak. Still gotta do cat napping though.

Killua knows he looks like a Zombie. He feels dead inside. But this books! Still so many he hadn't learn,

After Blinking so many times, eyes blurred, Killua admit that he _needs_ a break. Thank god the royal tutors decided he don't need a help from them, so no lesson before the test.

Small mercies.

Now he just take care of himself, before kurapika sees him-

"Killua."

Too late. Killua knows danger when he sees it.

And right now the danger name is Angry kurapika, who glared at his dead form.

"Erm....Hi? Oh kurapika! Why are you here? Last I heard you still patrolling around Knight blocks!" Distraction. Distractions .

With an unimpressed stare, kurapika answered, "Today I patrolled here. I should've known you kill yourself in library."

"Hey! I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!" Killua snapped, feeling defensive.

Kurapika deadpan stare is an answer enough. He raised an eyebrow _No you don't._ and _Yes you are._

"The test is tomorrow! I have to be prepared!" He exclaimed, then letting out a yawn.

"The test is not tomorrow, it's on 3 days from now. There's an announcement hours ago." Kurapika judgemental stares is too much for killua right now.

"Look, you're right," killua said tiredly. Ignoring Kurapika mutters 'of course I do' he continues, "But I'm freaking tired. And dead. And, can we having this conversation after I sleep?"

Sighing, Kurapika nodded, "Get some rest, then we'll talk."

"Ok. See ya." Killua mutters, then he left the library.

☆☆☆

When he arrived in the bedroom, he instantly just flopped down on the bed. He didn't shower, nor didn't he changed first. He knows later he'll regrets it. But right now he doesn't give a fuck.

As his head touched the pillows, killua quickly fell asleep.

☆☆☆

The next morning. He really, really regrets it. He feels really gross. Seeing the clock, Killua immediately realised he sleep for 13 hours.

Eh, two weeks without proper sleep will do that to you.

His stomach grumble, demanding a real meal for once. Still feeling gross, he headed to the bathroom, _Shower first, eating later._

☆☆☆

He should've known kurapika is a petty adult.

After all, who the heck orders the maid to give him a salad for _Breakfast_.

Well, it was almost 12 pm, but details, details.

And no chocolate cakes! Who's the sadist brother? The cruel one?

Kurapika that's it.

Fighting the urge to chomp out kurapika's favorite dessert for a revenge. Killua shoves the salad into his mouth, chewing angrily.

At least there's no cucumber.

Small mercies.

☆☆☆

"Ah, so you've alive." Kurapika comment offhandly. Sitting on the sofa like a boss.

"You petty adult!" Killua yelled, slamming the library doors. When it's just closing without a sound. He began stomping his feet. The floor was a marble, the sound is not satisfied him, his feet hurt, but it recedes his anger.

"How dare you! The salad taste awful!" He slammed his books on the table. Luckily, the librarian is nowhere in sight. The old lady was scary,

"You deserve it. I told you to take care of yourself, to eat the vegetables, to drinking the milk, the nutrition, the protein! And yet YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" Kurapika is not quite yelling, but he raised his voice all the same, that mean he was pissed, mad, and worried.

Immediately, he felt a wave a guilt. "I'm sorry..." He mumbles, "I just want to prove them wrong.."

Kurapika is a good brother. He's just really worried about him.

Sighing, kurapika answered, "I know, but you can't prove them anything if you're got sick! I really worried about you killua. What I'll tell alluka when she asks?"

Biting his bottom lips, killua stays silent.

"That his brother hurting himself? That he almost got himself sick? That he didn't take care of himself properly?"

"I was sorry. What more do you want?" Killua asked, feeling defeated.

"I want you to promise that you will try to take care of yourself." Kurapika said, voice stern, "I want you to promise you won't do it again,"

Finally released his breath that he wasn't aware he's holding, Killua mumbled an, "Okay."

Kurapika hard stare didn't relent, " _Promise me._ "

Nodding, killua said, voice firm. "I promise."

Kurapika eyes soften, "Good. And make sure you keep your promise."

"I am." And he _will_ keep this promises.

Because the Kurta's family never agreed to a false promise. They intend to keep it, and fulfil it, until they died.

And Killua, long ago become part of the Kurta's family.

He is a Kurta.

And he never broken any of his promises.

☆☆☆

With fresh mind, eyes, and warm chocolate milk, Killua admit it was easier to learn, to read the books, to write the information he deemed important, or the information he doesn't understand, the one he need to search more.

He keeps his promises, he begin to take care of himself, he eats nutrition breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He drinks his milk.

He sleeps. (A little late, but still he sleep on the bed,)

He walks around when he feels his legs may kill him.

He kept a schedule,

He read the books kurapika recommended him.

Somehow, with this three days lesson, all the information, it was more useful than the one he's learning in those two weeks.

It must be connected with him feeling dead before.

Anyways,

It was all thanks to kurapika. Killua was an idiot. He'll admit it. (Only to himself tough.) He'll thanks kurapika later, for reminding him, he will buy (or make?) Kurapika favorite dessert later.

For now though,

He is ready.

☆☆☆

Before he entered the library, (now become the room the test held.) Someone called him.

Turning around, killua expected to see kurapika (he said he'll patrolling in another area, but a boy can hope right?)  
Instead, he sees The king heading to his way.

To say killua nervous was an understatement.  
He thinks he was sweating, a little bit.

Maybe The king help him to prove himself, so he can get out from this castle, even for a moment.

Unfortunately, he can't help but still wary of gon.

Kurapika had said he has some trust issues. He still didn't know what that mean.

Oops, now he's too long lost in his own thought, the king already in front of him.

They stared each other for a moment.

Killua waiting....for what, he don't know, maybe it was something bad.

But the king only smiles at him, bright, but still soft, and said, "Good luck, I know you can do it,"

Speechless, killua only managed a nod. Remembering his manners, he quickly said, "Thank you your majesty." And promptly flees into the library.

To killua, The test still manageable than this weird atmosphere between him and the king. He thinks...what?

Shaking his thought, so he didn't become distracted, Killua signaling them that he is ready.

The test began.

And any of the thoughts about the king in killua's mind began to disappear as He facing the test.

☆☆☆

He eats any chocolate in sight as he wait for the result.

He knows he was doing well. But..what if is not enough?

Killua stuffed more chocolate in his mouth.

_Good luck, I know you can do it,_

What's that mean anyway? That he'll do fine? That he-

The shout of announcement came, Killua promptly run away from his bedroom, toward the castle auditorium.

Oops, he forgot his mask, he decided to hide into nearby hiding spots.

_The kings partner managed to pass the test!_ the announcer shouted, _He can leaves the castle as he wants, as long he came before the dinnertime!_

He began to shout, but a hand quickly slapped his mouth, realizing that he's not alone, killua prepared to fight for his life, until he realised it was just Kurapika.

Kurapika smiles at him. Proud, Killua feels warm, "Congratulations, little brother,"

Grinned, Killua gently take kurapika's palm away from his mouth, "Thanks, big brother,"

☆☆☆

On the twenty- or more days (or maybe more than month? Who the heck knows, not killua, that's for sure) since he trapped in the castle.

_He finally feels freedom_  
Taking a deep breath of freedom, killua began walking away from the castle.

_Villages, town, etcetera, here I come!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao remember to eats, sleep, and drink milk bro (unisex)  
> Don't be like killua.
> 
> Unless you're lactose intolerant, then drink almond milk or soymilk. (My dad liked them. Soymilk I mean. I don't understand it xD)
> 
> Thanks for reading. If that's not too much trouble, or if you have time, if you want to. Pls dropped a kudos and/ or comments.
> 
> /the author promptly dead asleep,/
> 
> Rip moci
> 
> ○PM112°


	3. Meeting scary woman(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ao3 is being weird today (or it's because of crappy WiFi who knows, ) so I posted this chapter without usual italics and bold text, sorry..  
> Edit: fixed it  
> (Psst, I actually wanted to post this chapter in February but I forgot and the Wi-Fi is being mean so I canceled it ^^)

Ch3 ☆Let's Do this, Together☆

_Freedom is sure really refreshing.._ Killua mused, as he walking around the village.

He missed everything! The market, the building, the scenery...even some annoying people he has meet.

For such a large building, and the noise rush of the servant. To him, Frecss Castle is a lonely place.

Humming some tune, -some child song that alluka liked-, he continues walking, breathing as many air as he can, taking the nearby scenery, to saved in his memory, if somehow, he can't go to here anymore. (Royals are unpredictable. You never knew if they changed their mind suddenly.)

He always takes this village, this freedom for granted. He never knew how much treasured this moment is, until he was trapped.

With miracle (that the name is The king- but he didn't want think about the king right now.) He can feel it again, and properly enjoy it, properly feeling grateful.

He was only taking the familiar scenes, until he was in front of building that he never seen nor encounter. Since when this village have a pub anyway?!

Squinting his eyes at the board in front of building, Killua learn that this building is not only a pub, but there's tailor too...

What? That's--

"Impossible." Killua said it out loud, then promptly scoffed.

Like, how could a pub, and a tailor in one building?! It was silly, and didn't makes any sense. But..

Killua was, admittedly curious.

Checking makes sure that his cloak firmly secured. He went in.

☆☆☆

He was... didn't really know how to feel.

It was disappointingly ordinary. There's some people here, and they were eating. Some talking (gossiping.)

He was hoping that there's something like...secret organization meeting or something...or rebellion group? But nope, just ordinary people, who looked enjoyed their food.

..speaking of food..

As in cue, his stomach growling, loudly. People near him began to stare.

Ducking his head to hiding a blush, Killua hurriedly went to the counter.

☆

He went sitting beside some dark haired girl? Woman? With curly hair Who's drinking..something..

Feeling his stare, the woman stared back, unflinching. Casually, she said, "Here for a drink?"

"Um, no. I'm here just for food. You see..I'm underage." Killua simply explained. Well, he's not really..underage, but Alluka says he's still like a teenager, (she called it baby face or something..) so he can said that right?

"Bullshit." The woman deadpan. "You're eighteen years old. Not a teenager, but not really an adult either."

What? How? "How do you know that?!" Killua said, his voice a little higher than normal. To say he's panicking was an understatement.

She waved her hand casually, "Eh, I'm not dumb. Also, I know you're the king's partner."

His panicking meter went higher, "I..." He was too shocked to say anything.

"You see, at my younger days, I'm an assain. Killed some people, mostly royal who's an evil bastard. Retired now though." She went closer, whispering, "What do you want here your highness?"

"I was here just for food I swear!" He yelled, trying to be far far away from this dangerous woman who apparently retired assassins.

"Oh? Welcome your highness." A cheery voice interrupt Killua (maybe) murder. "I am melody, the owner of this pub, and this is Palm, the tailor! Do you need something? Food maybe? Or some drink?" She smiled.

What's with these people knowing his identity easily? But... it can't be. His identity is a secrets. So if these people know..then they're not an ordinary people.

Maybe that theory of secret organization people is not far fetched..

Also, how could the tailor lady is an retired assassins..

"Um, actually...I just want to go.." Killua trailed off, he began standing.

Suddenly, Melody's smile becomes terrifying. "Please sit. Do you want some chocolate pie?"

"Er.." was Killua only response.

"Just accept it," The tailor, Palm, Grumbled.

"Sure. Yes." Killua nodded too quickly. I mean, why not? He loved chocolate, besides, he was half sure if he leaves now, this terrifying ladies might hunt him down, Kings partner or not. might as well enjoyed it.

"Alright. Chocolate pie is it!" She added, "Also, please forgive palm, she's just in mood."

"You mean period." Palm deadpan.

"Also that. Please wait for a moment." Then she went to the back of the room (kitchen?). To Retrieved the pie probably.

☆《》☆

Killua's in heaven, heaven in form of Soft cake with melting marshmallows inside and Melted chocolate on outside.

Melody smiled, "Good?" She asks.

"Hmf.." Killua nodded, With mouth still stuffed with the godsend he let out a muffle, "Thif if sooo gooff,"

He was in love with these chocolate pie.

"Oh, no. Dy, you got the highness hooked up." Palm comment dryly.

"I'm very happy you enjoyed it!" Melody beamed.

He was definitely gonna buy some more to take to the castle.

☆

"Do you enjoy the freedom?" Kurapika asked,

He has just coming back from the village. It was almost diner time, thank heaven's he's not late.

Killua nods, "Hmhm, definitely." He give kurapika three box of that heaven cake (chocolate pie) he got six box, so it's safe.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"That. Heavens cake." Kurapika's eyebrows went higher, if that's possible (how can he do that?!) "I mean chocolate pie."

"I see, thank you then. Well, I assume these two for Alluka and I. But who is the other box for?" Kurapika stares at killua. Waiting his answer.

"Uhm.." He can feel his cheeks kind of warm, is he blushing now? "It's for, you know.."

"No. I don't." Kurapika answer dryly.

"I mean-! Ugh! It's for- _You know_ ," Killua hissed.

"Again, I don't." He can sees Kurapika starting to get it, if that small smirk is not a statement enough. Kurapika want him to say it dang it!

"It's for-- Your majesty." He whispered. There. Killua finally say it!

"Ooh.." Kurapika smiled, and Killua doesn't trust that smile _At all._ "I will deliver it to the king then. Do you have any massage for your majesty?"

"I have." Killua stated plainly. There's no way he let Kurapika go without a massage. He'll embarrass him for sure, how? Well with _Delivering embarrassing massage that Killua never say in the first place._ Yes. It had happened before. And yes, Killua still feeling salty about it.

"So?" Kurapika's voice snapped killua from his thoughts.

"It's... 'Thank you for giving me a chance. I really enjoyed the freedom.'"

Kurapika nods, "Alright, anything else?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. That's all."

"Then, I shall go, good night Your highness." Kurapika dips his head a little.

"What the pudding. None of that now, or I steal your desserts. It's 'Good night killua' or 'goodnight brother', none of that thing, you hear me?!" Killua yelled, As he Kicked Kurapika's shin.

"Alright, Goodnight killua." Kurapika said, then before he left, He kicked Killua's shin. Fudge. That kind of hurt. But whatever.

"Night, Pika!" Killua yelled at Kurapika retreated form, "Also, that's kick hurts you know!"

Kurapika, without turning back, give him a wave. Stupid pika.

Killua rolled his eyes, hard. Before he went to the dining room, Even with those heavens cake? Pie? He still kind of Hungry...

☆☆  
Later, that night.

As he lying on the bed, (that not his, no matter what the royal people said) Killua began to replayed of this strange day..

Hm. To think of it.. They were suprisingly got along well..

After Killua finished his Pie, he talked some with Palm and melody. And, they just like..clicked. if that's even possible. (To think that Palm is an ex-assain and Melody can be scary if she wants to. It was like a miracle.)

Altough, if you ask him later why he comeback again. He'll say it's because of the pie and making sure palm's not spreading out his identity.  
Not because of the company.  
Though, deep inside, Killua knew it was because all the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah...  
> Sorry for the short chapter! It's kind of just a chap where and how Killua meet Palm & melody. As later they has an some kind of important role..
> 
> Also Kurapika's like to see killua become awkward boi and tease him bc that's what sibs do.


	4. How many things happen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Just a warning: at the beginning, Killua is such a brat and mostly dramatic. But in the end it's changes! Don't worry, after all, if you being thrown into the castle away from ur home, because of a box who 'knows the best for you' I'm..kind of sure being difficult on purpose is more fun option. At least, that's who I think killua is, you can't force him to do something (except Alluka but if she asks something, who would denied her?) It must him who decide it.
> 
> So, basically Killua is salty af.

**[Time: one week's later, this event happened]**

“Your majesty! I can't believe it! Why you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!” Killua cried out.

Hey, it hurts a little, that the king not trust him enough to tell him about his involvement with someone. but he'll live.. he's strong after all.. _and it's not really his business_ but..

The rule about being king partner (or right hand man whatever) is, you must trust and tell the truth to each other.

Though, if Killua demand that it just makes him a hypocrite. After all..

_He has his own secret._

“Wait, killua! That's not true!” The king's voice is panicked, and his expression and his eyes is...confused?

Killua eyes narrowed, _Hm?_

“Your majesty! Don't you remember our first date?” andd, now She's bawling her eyes out, crying (later, they realized it was crocodile tears)

Okay..this is his chance! “That's it! Gon! We--” _Breaking the partners thing_ he wanted to said but-

“Okay, that is enough!” kurapika's voice cutting out the disaster.

Killua pouted, “But pika--!”

_Killua loves drama_

Kurapika's voice Is commanding, “Guards! Send her out!” He said with a no nonsense voice.

_[….After that liar has been send out..]_

Killua sniffed, his nose feels itchy, “.. But!”

Kurapika sighed, “Killua, stop that.”

He pouted, “What?! He's lying!”

“You do realize that every weeks there's a woman come in the castle and said she's gon wife or girlfriend right?” Kurapika said with a deadpan voice. His stare is piercing.

Killua avert his eyes, “Uh..well..”

“And you know all of it is a lie right?” Kurapika pressed.

“….” Killua nodded. "But Not until I saw the kings expression." He corrected, Then, he added “And That's like..10 woman in this month isn't it?”

Kurapika nodded slowly, “it is.”

They both letting out a tired sigh.

☆☆☆

**[Location: The pub]**

After those disastrous event, killua tend to avoid the castle, and Gon. Definitely Gon. The least he can do stay away from the kings path. Least he make the problem more, well.. disaster.

This is the seventh day of his attempts to avoid the king.

He think he do a good thing, but..

The truth is, he's not really sure. But what else he can do?

"So, you're moping. Again." Palm tired voice greeted him.

Killua squint his eyes, "What happened to you? Killed someone?" He teased.

Palm huffed out a laugh, "Oh I wish." She sighed, "I worked all nighter to finish this noble woman's clothing. It's so complicated as puzzle."

"Uh..sorry?" Killua tried to say, feeling somewhat sympathetic. Palm looked like she wanted to drop dead here and now.

She waved the apologies like a fly, "Nah. It's okay. Just..wake me when those noble woman comes, I will just.." Then she asleep, right on the pub counter.

Killua blinks, then shrugged, "Yes, Ok."

☆☆☆

**One hour later..**

"Oi palm, wake up." He kicked one of palm foot. "The noble women er I mean _womans_ are here!"

Sure enough, he can sees like, _ten_ noble woman entered the pub.

Killua shudders, _Good luck palm. Hope you're alive for a longer, because they're_ THAT ruthless.

He observed them from afar after all, before he becomes 'The king partner'

"Mmhh Huh?" Palm opened her eyes, stares at pub entrance, then her eyes went dramatically wide. She whispered, "I'm going to die."

Killua patted her back, "Good luck."

Groaning, Palm gets up, forcing a smile on her face (more like a grimace), slap her own face, forcing a smile again. Looking at killua for approval. When killua nodded, She nods too. Taking a deep breath, she went into the death. Er- the group of nobles woman.

Killua let out a low whistle. "May she rest in peace."

"I hope so." A familiar voice said. Sure enough, there's Melody, leaning into the counter. "Hello." She smiled at him.

"Good afternoon." He greeted her.

"There's so many people here." Her face is worried, "can we serve them all?" Her eyes scanning the people in the pub. It was crowded.

Hm..maybe, "Maybe I can help?" Killua said, more like blurted out the word.

She smiled, her eyes calculating, assessing him. "You may."

And that's how killua become a waiter in the pub for one day.

☆☆☆

As he cleaned the table beside the nobles woman's Killua heard their gossiping voice, he was ignoring it. Until 'The king partner' word is uttered.

He unconsciously titled his head into their direction, eavesdropping the conversation.

"The king Partner is useless! I heard that he never help the king! Poor king Gon...he is so young too, my son are a better candidate than _that_ " one of the women spat. Killua take a quick glance. The one with thick overdose make up.

"Useless? No, that person is a _burden_ for the king! My eldest daughter is better than _that person_!" The other uttered.

"I bet that person just want to being burden and being useless until king gon's die!"

"Oh betty, do not raise your voice. But you are most certainly right Dear. Who invented that box of fortune? It was certainly a mistake, I'm sure that person somehow _cheated_ "

"I heard from one of the maid, that person is bothering the royal tutor! And has a rude attitude."

"My, how scandalous. For the first time in century. The box of fortune making a _mistake_ "

Taking a step back. Killua closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He tasted iron and realizes it was from his bleeding lips. He had bite it very hard.

He turned and leave the table, it was clean now.

☆☆☆

"Go home, you've helped enough." Melody said, after she takes a look at him.

"I'm fine." Grumbled killua.

"No. You're not. Go home." Melody ordered with a stern voice. She handed him some money, but Killua returned it.

Sighing, She handing him some box of his favourite dessert. Killua only Staring at the box for a moment. When Melody stare at him, with narrowed eyes and only then, Killua reluctantly accepts the box.

"Go home." She repeated.

Nodding, Killua reluctantly headed towards the pub door.

"Thank you for your hard works today!" She yelled at him.

His answers only with a wave, as if to say, _Yes, I understand._ , He continues his journey.

☆☆☆

To tell you the truth, Killua didn't go back to the castle.

No, right now, he was running towards the forest. His emotions is a mess. He needed _peace._ to _think_

And the castle is not a place for that. Not when its part of his problem.

He keep running, his jumbled thoughts scattered.

_"My, how scandalous. For the first time in century. The box of fortune making a_ mistake."

_I never wanted it to be me. Why they can't understand it?!_

_"The king Partner is useless! I heard that he never help the king! Poor king Gon...he is so young too, my son are a better candidate than_ that."

_I am useless! What I can do anyway? I've almost failed protect the one I care. How could I not failed the king of this kingdom?!_

_"Useless? No, that person is a_ burden _for the king! My eldest daughter is better than_ that person _!"_

_"I bet that person just want to being burden and being useless until king gon's die!"_

_I don't..that is why I avoid him. That is why I stayed away from his path. So that I do not become a burden._

"I don't want this. I never want this." Killua whispered, letting his voice carried by the wind.

He stumbled, and fall, his Face hitting the ground first. He stayed like that. Thankfully the box is ok. Killua put those aside and resuming his position.

Maybe if he just in this position, maybe for forever. It'll be fine..

...

What was he thinking! He can't stay like this forever! Alluka will be sad, Kurapika will killed him, revive him, and then killed him again.

He can't stay forever. But if only for a moment however...

He can do that right?

☆☆☆

"Oh god! There's a body! A dead body!" A voice yelled. "Wait, it's dead or alive? Argh you dumbass you're a doctor! A royal doctor! You can do this! You can check if this person is dead or alive-!"

Killua groaned, that voice makes his head hurt. "I'm not dead."

"Oh thank god!" A poke. "You're okay man? Wait, you're a man right? Or boy? Or you-" poke. Poke.

"Argh! I'm 18! And male!" He slap those offending hands away, "Stop poking me!"

"Yeah, okay." A pause, "Can you get up? You're creeping me out. You're like a zombie or something.. wait- you're not-"

"No I'm not a whatever you say, I'm just a boy with life problem." He gets up. And taking a look at the other man, (he's sure it was a man from the sound of his voice.)

"Same. Wait you're eighteen you're not a boy anymore..wait maybe a boy but a teenager boy." The man look at him, "Oh boy, look at those bleeding forehead, and your wounded knees. And I'm pretty sure your palm is hurting too..let me see-"

"Um, excuse me but who are you? I'm not being treated by a stranger. My brother will kill me." Killua narrows his eyes.

"Oh! My bad," The man smile sheepishly. "My name is Leorio, I'm a royal doctor who just return from a trip. Er, it's for medical propose I promise! Not a holiday or anything! It's for research! In the name of medic!"

"Right. Leorio...Royal doctor..Hm." the name seem familiar..but where he heard it?

"Er, do you want to telling me your name?" The man asked.

Killua ignore him, he stares at the man, this time observing him.

Black..spiky hair?, weird black glasses?, black suit? White button up, weird suitcase, (probably doctor equipment, if the man telling the truth.)

All in all, he was looks like an old man.

Wait.. _old man?_

☆☆☆

**[Time: Many years ago..Location: The Kurta residence]**

_it was an ordinary day._

_Except for a smiling kurapika. With Killua standing beside him, who now stared at Kurapika in fear._

_"Why..Exactly are you smiling?"_ _Killua said carefully. He must be careful! After all, what if Kurapika has gone insane! Because of all those hard training!_

_Still smiling, a smiling Kurapika said. "I got a friend."_

_"Okay..that's good, congratulations."_ _Killua nodded,_

_"Thank you."_ _said kurapika, who still smiling. It was weird, usually after hard training, Kurapika will become grumpy, but now.._

_He was smiling !_

_"So, Who is this new friend?"_ _Killua asked, part curious, the other part is worried._

_"His name is Leorio Palknight, he is a good man. He looks A little old than his age, but i think it's part of being a medical ground."_

_Killua hums, "Medical...So he is a doctor?"_

_"Soon to be doctor. He is still on test. He said He want to be a Royal doctor."_

_"Eh? Why is that?"_

_"He said so he can help more people. After all, a royal doctor can help anyone they want. As long they do their duties to the Royal people." At this, Kurapika smile turn a little soft. Killua think it was because Kurapika admire this Leorio._

_"I see. That's admirable." Killua said, which Kurapika responded with a nod._

_A unspoken_ yes it is. _Hanging on the air._

_Killua sniffed, Trying to break the-admiring-the-man-who you just meet-and who I never meet, tension. "Well, too bad that's he an old man."_

_Kurapika sighed, "Killua. He's not old. I just said that he looked older than his real age."_

_"Still old man!" Killua yelled, just to annoy kurapika. Before he walked away. "We prepared dinner already! Hurry up before the food become cold! Alluka worked hard for it!"_

_"Coming!" kurapika said, stared at the night sky for a moment, before followed Killua into their home._

☆☆☆

"Oh! You're that old man!" Killua yelled suddenly, startling The man- Leorio.

"Who you called old man! Here your savior and you called him an old man! You're such a brat!" Leorio yelled, then paused. "...You're Kurapika little brother aren't you?"

"Yup. I'm killua, nice to Finally meet you I guess?" Now it's killua turn who let out a sheepish smile. He held out one of his hand.

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you too. Oh man, Kurapika tells me so much about you!" Leorio grinned, he accept Killua hand, they do a formal handshake. Leorio grip is light, must be because he mindful with the scrap on his palm.

Killua titled his head a little, intrigued. "Good things I hope?"

Leorio laughed, "Nah, mostly about how such a brat you are."

_That Kurapika! Just wait for my revenge!_ Killua fumed silently.

"But there's some cool prank you do and how much he proud of you." Leorio finished. Killua could feel his face soften, his heart feeling warm.

_Proud of me...huh.._

Too bad Killua is a disappointment.

"Well, let me treat your wound then, I got some skills and the equipment here. Hurry up before Kurapika knows then he kill me." Leorio joked, after a few second he became pale. "Oh god your brother is going to kill me."

Killuq blinked, "No he's not. Why would he do that?"

"Because! He asked me! To take care of you!" Leorio voice become panicked, as he rummaging his suitcase that indeed full of medical equipment. "Where is the alcohol oh god! And the medicine! Iodine! And-!"

"He..asked you to protect me?" Killua asked, voice quiet.

"Yup, he was like really serious. And then this is a very few favor he asked from me. Kurapika rarely asked favor, so when he do that I know it's important thing." A pause, "And I was right."

Killua lowered his eyes so that he staring at the wound on his knees. "But.."

Leorio prompted, "But?" As he began to cleaning his wound. It sting so much. Killua bite back a hiss, but leorio noticed and now giving him a reassuring smile, which killua looked away from. He didn't deserve it.

"I was- _am_ a disappointment."

"What! Why you said that! Kurapika said-" Leorio protested, clearly disagree. as he found the medicine for the wound. He finished cleaning it.

"I have a duty, as The king partner to helping the king for doing his duty. But I don't do anything! I'm just a burden! That's why I avoid the king so that I don't brother him. I don't know _what_ should I do." Then he whispered, "The box of fortune has making a mistake."

He didn't know why he told this man what bothered him. Maybe it was because he's kurapika friend, that kurapika trust him. Maybe it was because this man has promised to kurapika that he's going to protect him. Or maybe it was because this man had caught him in the most vulnerable.

But somehow..he trust this man. He trust _Leorio._

The hand that belong to leorio paused at its treatment to the wound on his knees. Then it continues as if nothing happened.

Then leorio asked, "So do you think that The previous choosen king partner was a mistake?"

Killua scrunch his nose, "Wha? No, just me."

Leorio hums, "So you think that Kurapika faith in you is wrong? You think that kurapika judgement is incorrect?"

"Kurapika judgement are rarely incorrect. But it's just that he place those judgement and faith on _me_ that makes it incorrect. Because I'm a failure. A disappointment."

A suffocating silence that feels like forever.

"No! That's mean you are a coward!" Leorio yelled so suddenly that makes him startled.

" _Coward_?! I'm just accepting a fact that-!"

"Yeah yeah, go hiding into those 'I'm disappointing' and 'I'm useless' words. That doesn't change the fact that you are a coward!" Leorio stands up. Reflexively, killua doing the same. Ignoring sting feeling on his knees, He hated being stared down.

He can't believe this man! "How dare you-!"

"I'm just saying," the man has a nerve to shrug, "you must choose. Don't just standing in between! That's make you a coward. You must choose!"

Choose? "Of what?" Killua asked, his anger somehow subsided, because of his intrigued feeling.

"You want to step down from the position-which is almost impossible, unless you found a evidence that there's a hole, a mistake in the competition. _Or_ " Leorio gives him a piercing look, "You try you most best for the king partner position, anyone else opinion be damned. And to me, the latter is the most possible you can do for now."

"I..I don't know how or _what_ should I be doing." Killua admitted, feeling helpless.

"Have you talked to the king? You don't know what you should do if you avoided the king. After all, the king partner duty is always on the king side, supporting him, how do you do that when you so far away? Closing yourself from the king?" Leorio smiled, "And killua?"

Killua looks at Leorio, "Yes?"

"Some nameless opinion be damned. It was the closets to you that matters right?" Dropping his smile for the most serious expression killua see from the other man, Leorio hold his hand out, palm open. "So, What do you choose?"

☆☆☆

"I.." Killua bites his bottom lips, taking a deep breath, he know what he has chosen..

"I choose, to doing my utmost best as the kings partner." He stares at leorio, feeling determined, "if the important people on my life believed me that I can do this, then I _can_ do this. Nameless opinion be damned, right?" He reach out to Leorio's hand, giving the man a handshake.

Leorio serious face breaks into a grin, he shakes killua hand, "Right."

This time, the handshakes less formal than before. Though the grip is still light.

It was a promise, a new beginning. (And maybe a thank you too.)

☆☆☆

"Here, I'll wrap your wound." Leorio said,

"Oh? Yes thank you." Killua let Leorio wrapped the wound. He's kind of thinking of something..

"Hey Leorio?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of king gon..?"

"What do I.." Leorio furrows his forehead, he looked confused. "Can you be more specific?"

Killua avert his eyes, feeling embarrassed, but still asking, "Uh, I mean..Do you think he's..scary?"

Leorio blinked, before he let out a boisterous laugh, "He..Hah! The king, you think- he's scary?" Leorio wiped a tear from his eyes. "Ah, you're so..huh? Wait you're serious? You think the king is scary?!"

Killua frowned (he was actually pouting,) "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, whatever, stupid."

"Wait, wait. I don't mean being inconsiderate jerk, I though you were joking, sorry." Leorio smiling apologetically.

"Well I'm serious!" Killua huffed,

"Alright, I'm really sorry! To answer your question though, the king is scary as a puppy,"

Killua blinked, he was misheard right? "Uh, come again?"

"I mean, The king is not scary, he's like a puppy. A royal king puppy, but still a puppies, " Leorio explained, tying the last bandage, before nodded, feeling satisfied that the treatment is organized and perfect.

"Ohkay..." Killua stares blankly at a bark of some tree, before he asked Leorio one last question. "What are you doing here?"

"Err..you see," Leorio smile is too suspicious to be called as an innocence, so he won't. "There's a wounded wolf, so I-"

''I'm Sorry what?! _A wolf?!_ are you crazy?!" Killua yelled, has this man didn't have any self-preservation?!

"Now, now, _a royal doctor can help anyone/anything they want. As long they do their duties to the Royal people._ " Leorio grinned, he looked smug.

And Killua wants to throttle him.

☆☆☆

**[Time: two minutes before dinner, Location: Front ground of The frecss castle.]**

"Where have you been! It was almost dinnertime!" Kurapika exclaimed, when Killua near enough. Then Kurapika's eyes narrowed, probably saw how he looked right now, bandaged and Dirty. As his eyes found leorio however, Kurapika stare become confused, "Leorio, what are you doing here?"

Leorio grinned, ignoring (or he just didn't see) Killua doing a cutting his throat with his forefinger motion behind kurapika. "Well, you see I was in the forest."

Kurapika sighed, "I already tell you the forest is dangerous-"

"And I found your brother in there, wounded."

"I'm sorry what-"

Killua slam his forehead with his palm, ignoring the slight hurt feeling. maybe he can passed out because of this.  
(Unfortunately he didn't.)

"And he's just there on the ground! not moving. I thought he already died."

"...." Kurapika began to listen to Leorio with a serious expressions on his face.

"Uh, the dinner-" killua began,

"Can wait." Kurapika cuts him off, "Technically, you already in the castle. So it's alright."

Killua tried again, "Uh, but-"

"Killua. Silence." Kurapika said with a stern voice.

Killua shuts his mouth.

"Now, what was killua doing again?" Kurapika asked to Leorio.

"Oh! Yeah he's-" Leorio continue with the story. Killua listen with a 'I give up,' expression.

Thankfully Leorio left out their conversation about the king partner. Or about choosing.

That at least reassure killua that-

He can trust Leorio.

☆☆☆

"You. Are. Grounded." Kurapika said to Killua after dinner. "I can't believe that you go in the forest and just face plant on the ground until Leorio arrived. What if there's a bear?"

_A..bear? That's kind of specific isn't it?_

"What if Leorio didn't go to forest?" Kurapika demand.

"Technically, I tripped, And tired." As Kurapika glared at him, Killua closes his mouth.

Kurapika eyes narrows, "You. Are. Grounded. Understand?" He press each word with a stern voice. Then Kurapika stares at killua, waiting for a response.

"Yes. Um Kurapika?"

"What is it?" Kurapika still using that stern voice. That stern big brother voice.

"I didn't broke my promise right?" Killua asked timidly.

Kurapika whole demeanor softened, suddenly, Killua enveloped into a hug.

"No you don't. Don't scare me like that again yes? I was really worried. You're later than usual, and that's worried me. Please don't do that again." Kurapika whispered, with each word the hug tighten a little. Until Killua basically squeezed like a teddy bear. But, he didn't mind, after all Kurapika really worried about him.

"I'm sorry.." Killua whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay because now that you're here." Kurapika hug tighten more if that possible, before he takes a step back.

"I'm sorry." Killua said again, because he is _really really_ sorry. "I'm just upsets."

"About what?" No answer, "Killua-"

"I overhead someone said about how I'm, uh an useless King partner and a burden." Killua admitted reluctantly, _is this okay? Hahh.. me and my stupid big mouth._

"Who?" Kurapika asked.

"Um, doesn't matter!" Killua said quickly.

"Killua who is it? I'll have a word with them-"

"What I have leaned is! It's doesn't matter what nameless person said. What the most important thing is what the closest persons say to me right?" Killua stares at his brother eyes, feeling determined. "You place your faith in me, you think I can do this. And I _can_ do this. I will try my best, brother."

And Kurapika _smiles_ a proud smile, "I know you will. You've grown up."

Killua grin, "So..that's mean I'm an adult now?"

Kurapika shakes his head, "No. You're still my little brother. You grown up a little, that's all."

Killua pouted. Muttering a "Boo.." while Kurapika smiled, this time it was amused.

☆☆☆

**[Time: one day after the event, afternoon. Location: The king study]**

“Your majesty?" killua called as he entering The king study.

He saw gon sitting on the chairs, reading some paperwork, assignment for the kingdom perhaps? Gon looks like deep in thoughts, killua thinks he didn't want to disturb gon, so he wants to leave without gon notices, But his face…

His face is looks sad.. and killua decided he didn't like that look on gon's face. Not one bit.

"Your majesty?" He called out again, albeit hesitantly, killua's voice snapped Gon from whatever sad thought he's have.

Gon smiled at him, and killua can't help but think, is this sort of mask? Like he and his bratty attitude, or is that a geniue smiles? At that moment, killua realizes he doesn't know much about gon, he was too wrapped up with his stupid head to noticed more. Is he's really that useless? Like those noble womans in towns said?

"Killua? Is there's something you need?" Gon puts his paperwork on the tables and stares at killua, waiting his answers.

Oh, shit, what should he says? Panicked, he blurted out "Why do you looks sad?" _Great job killua_ , he thinks sarcastically.

Gon looks stunned, and for a moment, killua worries he's offended The king somehow, but Gon smiles anyways, this time, killua is sure that was a genuine smile.

"Do I ?"

"Yes. So?" He raised one of his eyebrows, looks like his bratty attidute is coming back. _Where was the politeness that Kurapika teach him?!_

_"I heard from one of the maid, that person is bothering the royal tutor!_ **And has a rude attitude.** "

Killua shakes his head a little, erasing the thought. _Not now, wait. Fuck you._

Thankfully, The king didn't notice.

Gon chuckles, then he smiled sadly, "I was just missing my family..."

Wait, what? He didn't knows Gon have a family besides his dad, the late king, "Who?" He asked.

The king avert his eyes. Instead, he stared at the wooden bookshelf, “My Aunt, My gran.”

“Why don't you visit them?” Killua didn't understand, if Gon missed his aunt, his gran, Then shouldn't the king visited them?

The king shakes his head slowly, "It was not that simple, the rules-”

_Oh, fuck the rules,_ Killua thought. And when he saw Gon giving him the _look_ he realized that _Oh,shit did he say that out loud?_ Killua will get executed by the king that's for sure-

Killua had anticipated the yell of _he must die because he curses in front of me!_ or something.

Instead, Gon only nodded solemnly, then grinned, "You did."

Killua suddenly reminded of _that_ word.

_"Alright, I'm really sorry! To answer your question though,_ **the king is scary as a puppy,"**

_Killua blinked, he was misheard right? "Uh, come again?"_

_"I mean,_ **The king is not scary, he's like a puppy. A royal king puppy, but still a puppies, "**

Killua let out a huff sound, "Well, like I said. Fuck rules, we _will_ visit your aunt, and gran. Rules or not."

_This is it. As the king partner. My first duty. To let the king visit his family, so he's not sad anymore._

Gon frowned, the king looks thoughtful, "But if we tell them.."

“Who said about telling them?” Now is killua's turn to grin, because he got a _plan_.

☆☆☆

**[Time: Midnight. Location: ???]**

Okay, so sneaking out from the castle, in midnights with the king is not a smart idea, kurapika surely kill him if he knows this,

_After all, he's still grounded._

“Killua? Are you sure about this?” Gon whispered beside him. as in cue, a blast of cold night winds slap his exposed face, he shivers.

He checked if their cloak is secure one more time. The cloak has a dark colour and it's fabric almost covered their features. This will do.

"Yup, pretty sure like, one hundred percents," Killua saw Gon hesitant face, firming his resolve he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Gon nodded, so sure without any hesitation, and said, "Yes."

"I know you didn't-" He paused. Gon response is unexpected. Speechless, killua managed to say "I'm sorry, Wait what?"

Gon laughed softly, "Killua, on the first day we've meet. I already trust you. And that's one of the best day in my life. So, yes. I trust you." Gon smiled at Killua.

And Killua can feel his lips pulled into a smile. smiling back, "Then, lead the way, Your majesty."

And then they're goes.

☆☆☆

**[Time: ??? Location: The king aunt and grandma house.]**

The king aunts looks really mad when she seeing them (or specifically, gon) but after she lectures gon, she hugged him tightly, killua thinks it's because she missed gon like gon missed him too.. he watches their reunion silently, his heart feeling warms,

Until Gon aunts notices him, that's it. "Gon? Who is this?" She asked.

If possible, Gon smile brightened, it was as if he wanted to introduce someone important, "Oh! He's--"

Killua instantly put his hand on The king's mouth, "Best friends!" He said panicked, "I mean We're friends!" His face feels hot. And He didn't know why.

Gon raised one of his eyebrows, amused, Gon aunt looks a little sceptical, but thankfully, she nodded.

He didn't want to take any judgement stares, not now, not from The king's aunt. If he tell her he's gon _partner_ will she think he's not good enough?

☆☆☆

The truth is, despite Killua confidence that they'll go safely into the king aunt residence. His thought keep hesitating, whispering things like _What if you got caught?_ _is kurapika disappointed face is worth it?_ _this is so reckless, are you sure?_ every time that the thought asks, his hearts always answer with _Yes, I'm sure. This is my first mission as the king partner. To make the king happy._

Still, his brain is such an anxious mess. Geez.

Now, though, as Killua sat on worn but comfortable chair, listening to Gon and Mito soft unrecognizable conversation, saw the king Gran soft but wise smile aimed at him, holding a cup of warm tea at his hand, basically sat on this warm atmosphere, saw the King sheepish but happy expression, saw Mito who trying to hold a stern face, but in the end it's melting with fondness.

Killua realized for the first time since he become the king partner, his head and his heart agreed on something,

_This is so worth it._

☆☆☆

The answer came when they prepare to go back to the castle.

"Please take care of him." Mito said, staring straight into his eyes.

Uh oh. Feeling panicked, he tries to denied, "I- I don't know-"

But Mito only shakes her head, "I'm not stupid. I know the only one gon trust to accompany him to here and the one he wanted to introduce to us is the king partner. And that's mean _you_ so please, take care of him." For the sound of it, it was almost like a demand, but in the end, its a request, from mito, for Killua to taking care of his nephew. Who is very dear to her. To Killua, who is a mere stranger, it was very clear that she loves gon.

_Maybe even like her own Son._

So how could He denied that? Still- "I will do my best." Killua replied, that's only promise he can make, he can't _Wouldn't_ utter a false promises.

Gon aunt stare at him for a moment, her eyes searching..for something in him. Killua didn't know if Mito found it or not. But still, she nodded and said, "I know you will." And that's honestly throw killua off guard, shocked him.

Until they back on the castle, killua still couldn't guess what mito sees in him and what she found on that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why there's many woman and teenager girl who uh, basically lied saying they're gon 'girlfriend'? It's cuz if that lie believable, and they do get married with the king, they basically become queen,(because that's what they aimed ), and if they're have a kids, said kids can become crown prince. Or crown princess, whichever. So yeah that's that. Kingdom politics are scary…
> 
> Thankfully, Kurapika is here to prevent that.
> 
> Fun fact: When writing this, I tend to use more fancy words than in my other fic PTMHTD and to me its amusing. Like, what? I can type fancy kind of formal words now?? xD
> 
> Yeay! The ball start rolling now, I'm kind of feeling excited to write next chapter!! ^^
> 
> Reality: /slap me on face/
> 
> Right, right, Real life duty first, writing later../sigh/
> 
> Whoop 5k+ words I'm ... gotten carried away, haha. whew soo tired..my tab start to lag so bai and thank you for reading! :D


	5. Let the king have his holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...what the title said..Gon really need a break..and then Killua...(Kurapika always says Killua tends to do something stupid if he's gets desperate.) 
> 
> I'm sorry I'm bad at summary.. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long month without internet..at all.. I finally managed to update this..
> 
> Aaaaa I can't access tumbrl right now, I'm just gonna post this before the WiFi start to act strange again..  
> Me: stares at the chapter for a long time.
> 
> Also me: idk what I'm doing.
> 
> For those who follows My other fic, idk when I can post next chapter, maybe two days later or idk… I hadn't edit that yet.. but no worries! I'll try my best..
> 
> Oh yea, so, I changed the tense, it's present tense now. (For some reason Im fine reading a story with it, but dislike writing it.) So this is to challenge myself I guess? Oh, and this chapter fighting me in every way. _sighs_
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it <3

Since that day, Killua has been helping the king with all he can.

He helps the king finishing kingdom paperwork. (The less important one anyway, Gon still handle the main paperwork.)

The sad thing is, despite Killua helps, the paperwork still thick as heck. Like, the fuck? How could Gon handle this torture anyways? And how he can finished it when Killua had been scared shit (and thus his running away event.) at him?

"I worked overnight for it." Gon had replied, when Killua asks.

 _Poor that Guy._ Killua thoughts at that time. Adding the guilt in his heart and mind, for his inability to attend his duty early. As they said, there's stage of grief (which the one Killua experience.) Before acceptance coming.

 _Gon is the same age as him isn't it?_ Killua realizes sometimes later. How could he be forced into that heavy duty? Killua thought being King Partner is tiring and heavy burden. But apparently being King is much _much_ worse.

Killua admires Gon for it, yet He can't help but feel sympathetic. And angry towards the late king, Ging. For leaving his own son for a duty that been too heavy for his age. Just because his own selfish reason.

_If I ever seen That man, I'll promise to give him my own piece of mind. And probably a punch. Treason be damned._

But Kurapika probably wouldn't let him do that. Or Maybe it's Kurapika himself who'll punch the late King. With Killua cheering for him from sidelines. Okay, maybe not. Kurapika's way too loyal at The kingdom to do that. But hey, a boy can hope right?

Anyway, the thing is, does Gon ever having fun? After He accepted his duty as The king that is. Does he ever go out from this stuffy castle? Does He ever relaxed at all?

When he asks Kurapika about it, to Killua own horror, the answer is _No. The king never go out from the castle._

Okay, so the King never goes out. Right.

It's....Killua had been going out for many times! And he's only trapped on the castle for 1 month! How Gon can stay sane?!

Granted, The king had been visiting his own family (with Killua helps of course) but, it's only like, what? A hour? Two?

That is not- it's too short!

Killua has to do something about it!

☆☆☆

"Oi loser! Let the king have his holiday!" Killua shouts at the council. The council stares at him.

Okay, not one of his best moment, but...well, he got desperate okay?! The council dismissed his polite proposal, he had to do it in hard way!

Even if it's stupid and basically a suicide. Kurapika always says Killua tends to do something stupid if he's gets desperate.

"Such a rude manner." One of them says, voice tinted with disgust.

"Well, excuse for my rude manner _Sir._ but the council has dismissed my polite proposal." Killua says, gritting his teeth. Holding the urge to yell some more at them.

"That it because there's no importance in those proposal." The older one says, her voice is disinterest.

"No importance? With all due respect _Ma'am_ I propose the king to allows resting, for his own health! How can that be-" his voice starting to get higher and higher. He can't finished his own speech, because then he got cuts.

"Sir Kurta. Even with your status as the king partner. You are not invincible. You can still be punished. Mind your manners. As for the king rest, I am sure the king rested in night. And that he rest well." The silent one speak up.

Killua almost scoffs, but held back, despite his irks. He know the council is right, he's _not_ invincible. He still can be punished. "That's what he wanted you to think."

The silent one frowns, "Explain."

"He worked all night! I don't know how many time he's been doing that, but he's not resting at night. I am worried if it affects the king health." Killua know if he exposes this-

"He has you, to help him. You are the king partner. It is your duty to stay beside him, has you been not doing this?" The older one asking sharply. Her eyes narrows at him.

Well, Better rip the band aid, Killua know he can be punished _and it's not light punishment either._ abandoning his duty mean _very heavy punishment_ but if it what it takes to let the king relaxes a little-

Killua starts to open his mouth, "Y-" when a familiar voice cuts him off.

"He has been doing his duty. Very well in fact." The king voice is loud, and firm. Loud enough to Drowning Killua attempt to answer.

"Your majesty!" All The council member stands up. "What is you needing from us?" One of them said.

"I have been searching for my partner. The head knight said that he is here. What have my partner and council had been discussing?" Gon asks, tone polite, but still held a tone of command of a king, a royalty.

"Sir Kurta proposed that you need a break, your majesty." The council says, tone hinted that the matters it such a ridiculous notion to him.

"Oh? And why is that?" Gon asks, glancing at Killua. His eyes unreadable.

Ugh, there's a reason that he didn't tell the king any of this. The truth is, he didn't really _know_ why he's doing this. Just an instinct, a gut feeling if you called it, that the king really _need_ a break. Lately, Gon looks tired than usual.

Part of him worried that someday, the king will break. Either because of illness or other things. Be it seen on outside or inside the king himself.

Like, you know, being stressed is a thing.

Though the council itself looked the mention of the king being stressed was just a myth.

Was these people never experience stress at all?

Well, maybe they had. As Killua secretly examined their (old and tired) faces. They just don't believe that the _king_ can experience an emotion called stress, or boredom, or probably depressed. Because, let's face it, who wouldn't get depressed if they're being locked up in place like this?

Anyway, these people think that the king Is untouchable for negative emotion. That the king is strong. Because that's what the king is right? A ruler, a strength of his people.

They forgotten that the king is a human too.

No wonder that the late king, Ging was run off into who-know-where. That old man probably mad, Or depressed. After being locked away for so long.

In a way, Killua understands.

Doesn't mean he want to punch the late King any less though. Oh, the urge still strong as ever. But he's.. well, _understands_.

Oh yeah, he's been asks questions isn't it? What was it again?

... Oh! _Why?_

"I just think you might need a break that's all." Hm, not good enough, "I thought, it's a good idea to go out of the castle once in a while to see How your people have been, how they're fare and saw the villager or town people more closer to understand them better, how to help them more better." Killua explains, tone calm. He didn't know how he manages it, when a minute before he wanted to yell and stomp his feet in front of the council. But with Gon here he wants to do..well, _better._

Killua thinks it his king partner side talking.

"Why you hadn't say this from the start?" The silent one asks, surprise evident in his voice.

"Um, well.." Killua clears his throat, unsure what to say.

But a scoffs cut him off, "We already have a choosen professional people to do that. There's no need to endanger the king like that, it's unnecessary."

Okay, point taken, jeez there's no need to scoff like that. Where's your manners huh? Isn't you supposed to be polite and proper like a _royal_ people does?

Killua mind grumbling however, stops because a voice that he didn't think will speak again, well...speaking.

"I think it's a good idea. After all there's no better teacher than experience is it not?" Gon, - _no The King_ \- says.

No really, Killua isn't exaggerating. Gon is basically on King's mode now.

His words is firm and sure. Despite the questioning, it's more like a statement than a question really. His posture is, commanding, like he's standing on throne rooms. His stare is...it looks so firm and powerful. So much that the room is silent, so much that the council looked _really_ thinking about it, then eventually, they murmured in agreement. Some nodding. Even the one who had scoffed, nods too, though reluctantly.

"Very well," the old one says, (man, he really need to memorize their name, even though, the tasks is..meh,) "But, we only accept the term if the head knight or other guard who is passable accompany your majesty and your highness." A pause, as she studied them with a piercing gaze, "Is the term acceptable?"

Gon stares at Killua, He stares back at Gon. After a second of silence, and basically tried to read each other face (It's hard with how little they know of each other), their mouth pulled upward slightly. It's unnoticeable, but to them it's a clear sign.

"We accept the term." They both says together. Voice firm.

☆☆☆

"Why'd you suggested that I need to take a holiday?" Gon asks later, when they're out of earshot.

"Well, it's-" Killua prepares the answer he give with the council, but Gon held one hand, silent him immediately.

"I want the honest answer, not practical one."

"Alright.." Killua let out a breath, "I don't know _why_ but I'm worried about you. You're still eighteen Gon, same age as me. If I can Get out from this stuffy castle for a while, then you can too. You need a fucking break okay? A holiday, a relaxing day."

Gon frowns, he looks confused, "But, I'd already spent my time with my family, it's enough for me."

Killua snorts, "Well, not enough for me apparently. Actually, I've thought you as an outdoor, running on wild as a child, and I imagine it's not much changed, even after you've grown out. So staying in here all the time must drive you nuts. " it's impression from their first meeting, just when he thought Gon was a tourist, he really looked different than the king now standing in front of him, but he thinks, it's another side of Gon that need to be let out, or else he feel trapped, or stressed, or goes crazy.

"Well, you're not wrong," Gon admits. Then he whispers, "I just don't want to be like my dad. Running away from his duty."

Hmm, that's a thought for later, when Killua can analyzed it more. But for now... "You're taking a break. So you're not become crazy or stressed. Ya know refreshing? Relaxing? Enjoying the life of nature? Ever heard the word? You're Not running away." Killua states.

"I guess I do need a break.." Gon concedes defeat.

Killua smiles, "Good to know. Alright! So, what do you want to do?"

☆☆☆

They found Kurapika first, after explaining the situation, and killua receives a private lecture from Kurapika (because for his idiocy behaviour Kurapika says), and sorting out some more things with The council, and trying to reassures the gate guard that _Yes, this is not illegal, and no, you're not going to get fired from this. Yes, Spot, we're not lying!_

They're finally out of that castle and Walking towards the town.

With disguise of course, can't have people Recognizes their king strolling around right?

"Killua?" Gon calls him, voice quiet.

_"Please, call me by my name." Gon says, voice almost pleading. "When we far away from the castle, I just want to be Gon. Not the king."_

_"As your wish Gon." Killua promises._

Luckily, Killua can hear Gon quiet voice, "What is it?" Killua raises an eyebrow, "Finally, decided where you want to go?"

"Yes." Gon confirms, "If you don't mind, that's it." He adds.

Killua hums, "Oh? So where is it?"

"....The river on The forest."

Killua blinks, last time he visits, there's no river on the forest. "I don't know there's a river on there. "

Gon smiles, "That's Okay, I'll show you."

Behind them, Kurapika clears his throat, "I don't know if that's a good idea." A pause, "There's a bear in there."

 _Again with the bear comment?_ Killua lets out a breath, pray for patience, and says. "Pika, there's no bear on the forest."

"There is." Kurapika insists.

Killua huffs, "There's not."

"Actually," Gon says, before the argument can escalate further, "There is."

Killua scrunch his nose, as Kurapika smile in triumphs.

A pause.

Killua narrows his eyes at Gon, "How do you know that?" Besides him, Kurapika, who also realizes the same thing, frowns in confusion.

Gon grins, "There's indeed a bear in the forest, fox bear actually, his name is Kon! He's my friends."

 _Um, I'm sorry, what?_ "You..have a fox bear friends.." Killua manages, As Kurapika suddenly froze, petrified probably. _No waits, that sounds wrong._ "I mean, You have a friend, who is..A bear fox?"

Gon nods, "Yup."

Gon mannerisms is indeed very unkingly. Fortunately, Killua already experience with this side of Gon. Kurapika, however...

He seems at lost.

And needs a moment, "I still think Going into a forest is a bad idea." Kurapika says, his face neutral. His professional face, as you call it, Kurapika definitely shoving his emotion, and the experience on the back of his mind, as his motto is, _Duty first, emotions later._

"Oh c'mon!" Killua whines, "I'm sure it's fine! I already went and I survived aren't I? Leorio too, and Gon looks familiar with the forest." A pause, Killua let out his weapon, His pout and a puppy dog eyes! "Besides, we have you to keep us safe! Right Gon?"

"R-Right." Gon voice is kind of weird, and he avoids looking at killua, his cheeks are red too. He's definitely embarrassed...but why?

Oh yeah, Gon is an only child isn't it? So he's not used to this kind of things, that poor boy definitely embarrassed.

 _Poor him._ Killua thoughts, but didn't let that thoughts make him dropping his weapon, no way! This is a war!

A second, five, six... "Alright!" Kurapika groans, defeated. "But be careful okay?"

Killua grins, it's feels good to win. "Okay!"

☆☆☆

"What are we gonna do on the river?" Killua asks, as they near enough to said river. He can hear the sounds. Splash of water. Definitely a river.

Gon smiles, "Fishing!"

Ooh, sounds interesting.."I've never went to fishing before, can you teach me?" Killua asks.

If possible, Gon smile become more wide, He's basically beaming right now, "I love to!"

Killua smiles back, glad Gon looks relaxed and happy..

☆☆☆

Killua has regrets.

After they arrives, Kurapika decides to guard them from afar, as he still feels surprise and lost to Gon's other side. Gon went into some small building storage, there, he picks up some fishing equipment, and of course, two fishing rod. Both are in good conditions.. probably? It looks like it, but Killua definitely is _not_ a fishing expert, so..

Anyway, _Killua has regrets._

Mainly with the current predicament..

"Ew, what the- is that worms?!" Killua shrieks, scoot away from Gon and that- horrible creature the King holding!

Gon blinks, it's such an unusual expression on his face. Usually, the king's face always so serious. But now, it was almost childlike. "Yes? It's for the bait." A pause, "Here, try holding it. They're not that bad I promise."

Killua almost want to weep, _almost_. Because he's want to look mature for once, for chocolate sake he's _the king partner_! He can't weep because the king told him to touch those- those- worms! "Um, no thank you. I'll just...stay here, watching. Observing. Taking a note. Yup."

Gon frowns, he looks confused, "But it's better to try. It's much effective for learning, I thought you want to learn how to fishing?"

 _But I never thought that mean I must touch those wrenched creature!_ Killua screaming internally. out loud, he says, "Yes, but." He stops.

Gon looks at Killua, waiting. "But?"

"I HATE WORMS!" He screams.  
.  
.

An awkward silence follows...

Faintly, it accompanied with a sound of crickets. It's _that_ awkward.  
.  
.

Killua want to disappear. Far far away from here. Especially from Gon, Whose face unreadable. He looks away from the king.

"I see..." a pause, "Killua. Look at me." _Nope._ "Killua, that's an order."

Reluctantly, Killua drags his eyes. So that he stare at the king's face.

The king face looks amused. Killua blinks, he thought he'll see a disappointed face, not amused. _So, um what?_

"I'm just teasing you. If you genuinely hate worms then you're not obligated to touch it, let me set the bait for you." Gon says, then he set to do that.

Killua is confused. "You're not disappointed at me?" He asks,

Now it's Gon's expression that say he's confused. "No. Why would I?"

"..Because I'm scared of worms?" Killua answers, feeling uncertain.

"I'm not going to be disappointed on you because you hate worms. Everyone hates something, if you hates worms then I understand. I'm not disappointed or anything. After all, you're human, I too, human. We're tended to hate something." Gon explains, casually. Like his words didn't make Killua breath sighs of relief.

"That's makes sense, every human tend to hates something, or many things. Umm, if you're don't mind asking, is there something you hate?" Gon didn't peg him as someone who hates many things, so maybe there's few that he hates. After all, Gon is human too.

"Why do you ask?" Gon voice is curious, not mad or irritated. So Killua's on clear.

"So I can avoid it near you?" Killua offers.

"Hm, Alright. There's few, but there's something new that recently I discovered and I really hated it."

"Oh? And what is this something new?" Killua asks,

Gon looks up from his work, stare at killua's eyes, and says, "You, being scared of me." With a dead serious voice.

 _Eep_ Killua just sat there, frozen. But his mind screaming with chaos of _welp welp_

"See? Now you're doing it." In response Killua shakes his head slowly, trying to deny it. "Killua, please don't be scared of me. I'm just Gon remember? Just some tourist who has a similar name with the prince who sucks?" Gon tease, voice light.

"I...I know I shouldn't be scared of you. I know that. But old habits die hard you know? I have bad experience with the royalty thing." _Like the one who hunt me and my sis._

"I see. I understand. I just wish I can do something to show you that I'm still gon, your friend. The one you shared your special friendship chocolate."

"I think..I'm already less scared of you, when you shows me your other side.." Killua admits.

Gon perks up, he almost looks like a puppy that has seen something interesting. "Yeah?" He breathes, like he didn't dare to believe it. Didn't dare to hope?

So Killua nods, confirming it, "Hmhm," he's almost regrets it, almost. Because, _isn't this too honest?_

But then Gon grins, Like he's really happy that's Killua tells him that he less scared of him. "I will shows you more of my other side then. The more normal village one,"

Killua manages to holds back a laugh, _Everything about you is NOT normal Gon..._ but he replies with, "Can't wait for it." With a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆☆☆
> 
> (This chapter is the hardest to write, 3 days only 700 words I got. Sigh...)
> 
> Almost Two months later we've got..3k+ words :'')'''''
> 
> Well, at least Gon and Killua starting to spending time at each other company...
> 
> But still, I can't believe this chapter is hard....like, I'm excited for it for Chocolate sake! Why is hard!? _weep in corner silently_
> 
> I kind of like how it turned out though...so I guess it's worth it??  
> Anyways, I'm sorry for Tense change..I want to try to edit the chapter before to proper tense (start to ch2), but I don't know if I managed it so soon..maybe someday..on future...
> 
> Dunno when the next chapters coming..I still hadn't plan it, it's probably Long wait..Sorry in advance :(
> 
> :') anyway, thanks for reading, I love to hear ur thought about this chapter...  
> Is it good? Bad? Worse? Do you enjoy it?
> 
> Did you find the fishing reference? When I saw it I thought Killua face was hilarious XD so of course I had to write it! (Smile innocently)
> 
> Okay thank you for reading...bai! <3  
> Ps: I'm intrigued with cats memes...hmmmm..
> 
>   * Moci
> 



	6. Fishing (and some kingdom problem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit/ thankyou to @FiftyshadeofKillua for the idea of this beginning of chapter scene. (Not the fishing scene, but after) It was pretty Rad idea! :D (and also helps me write this chapter faster lol. If you want to thank someone for not-long-as- I thought update thank them x) (their idea involved kon ~.~)
> 
> Kon is basically a fluffy nghvdrggvcfghjkk CLOUD so for this stories, he's a BIG fluffball thanks.
> 
> /Gasp/ What do you mean I can't letting go the fishing scene because Its cute moment between Gon and Killua on anime? What? No!
> 
> Okay, it was...because of that, partly...
> 
> Also
> 
> 7years old me: Kingdom is so cool. I wanna be a princess. Sounds fun.
> 
> Me, now: Kingdom is full of politics, secrets, and lies and backstabber, probably killing too. be it family, allies or foe. Thank god I'm not a princess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never went to fishing before, only heard some story of it, (but ive played both of harvest moon/Story of season series and rune factory 2 & 3 so im sorry if there's some inaccuracies :( )

Gon already finished attaching the _Fucking the worst_ \- er bait. On the fish pole. "Here." He hands it to Killua.

"Thanks," Killua says, trying to stay far away as possible from the end of the fishing pole, where the bait lies.

"now what?" Killua asks,

Gon hums, "Now we put the line,"

"Put the line? Like, put it slowly or-"

"Throw the line." Gon corrects.

Killua try to throw the line, with powers and everything- only for it lands pathetically near them.

They stared at the line for a moment. Awkward moments,

"...."

With his free hand, Killua facepalms. Beside him, Gon smiles, clap his hands, ignoring Killua muffled Muttering, and says "Here, I'll show you."

☆☆☆

After successfully put the line, they wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And-

Killua yawns, "was it still long?" He does not whine like a baby. He _doesn't_ ,

Gon blinks, "patience."

Killua sighs, loudly.

Gon softly shush him.

☆☆☆

Killua almost fell asleep when it happens.

A tug on his fishing pole.

He instantly went alert.

"GON! FUCK THERE'S A TUG! ITS A FISH! THE FISH!" Killua screams.

Gon went excited, "Pull! Pull it! C'mon Killua!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Killua snaps, "This fish fucking heavy!" Was it a whale or something? He has difficulties to maintain his position.

"Killua! You can do it! Reel the fish! ''

"I can't! It's too heavy!"

"C'mon!"

Killua started to slip. Fuck, either he's going to let go of the fishing pole, or he's going to splashed into the river.

It means letting go or keep trying.

And well, Killua's not the one to give up, fuck no. He's not going to be beaten by a fish!

He prepared to feel the cold water...

But then!

He suddenly has more powers! Oh, was he awaken some hidden superpower or something?

Wait, nope. It was the 'something'

Gon helped him, well...He's slightly behind him, helping him to pull the fish, Hands covering his.

Looks like he taking pity of Killua,.

With both of their strength, they successfully catch the fish.

,...

Well, it WAS huge, but it definitely not a whale..

"Not a whale." Killua mutters.

"...What?"

Just as Killua says, "I said-"

A big animals attacked gon out of nowhere.

Wait,

_A big animals attacks gon out of nowhere!_

Killua, with his fast reflexes, manages to get out from the cross path, While Gon, unfortunately not so lucky.

Neither Gon nor the animals moved for a few minutes.

... _Is he dead?_

A sound of foot step. No, It's sounds of _footsteps_ if Killua guesses correctly, there's a five pair of footsteps heading into their direction.

Killua frowns, _Huh?_

"Killua! What's happen?" Kurapika hurriedly approach him. " _It's the bear!_ "

Normally, hearing Kurapika voice cracking like that would be funny, but this is _not_ a normal situation.

No, not normal at all, because.. " _Oh my god he's fucking dead!_ " Killua manages to says, after standing there like an idiot for minutes.

Kurapika glares at him, an admonishes " _Killua!_ " came from him. Which, yeah...He deserves that.

Killua manages to say a, "Sorry!" He really _really_ sorry.

"Let's save the King!" A voice that's definitely _not_ Kurapika says.

"Yeah! Let's kill the bear!" The other says.

Um? Where's these people came from?!

As they went to do that however, a voice that's very familiar calls out, a muffled, "Wait! Don't hurt him!"

Killua squints his eyes, this voice is familiar...but Who?

"Your majesty!" They (minus Killua) choruses.

Oh.. _Ooooh_

_Thank chocolate Gon's not dead._

"You're alive!" Killua yells at Gon.

Gon, After managed to sit up, replies, "I'm alive!"

The people sighs in obvious relief.

Some even says, "My heart..."

Killua pretty sure it's spot, the guard who well..guarding the castle gate. _Why he's here?_

But the Fox bear is not relaxed _at all_ he looks weary, and ready to _get the fuck outta here_ immediately.

Gon, realizing his friend distress, quickly requests, "Can you...leave?"

An immediate protests.

It distress the fox- um, it's Kon isn't it?- even more. _Killua can relate, he's not people person either._

Gon raises his voice, " _That's an order!_ "

They quickly leaves, albeit a little reluctantly. Kurapika shots Kon a disapproving frown, before he too, leaves.

Well, Now there's only him, Gon, and Kon.

Killua shuffles awkwardly, he's going to go too. after all, Gon ordered _everyone_ to leave right? Right.

"I'll just...Go," Killua says as an goodbye, he turns and walks away...

"Wait!" Gon yells,

Killua only managed a step. He turns, "Is there something you want from me?"

Gon nods, "Yes," a pause, Kon licks Gon cheeks, obviously more relaxed now. "I'll introduce you with Kon, come here."

His immediate response will be _fuck no,_ but that'll be impolite, so... "I don't think he'll like that."

Gon frowns, "You're not knowing at each other yet, how can you say he's not like you?"

*Um, maybe because he has self-preservation? Maybe because he don't want to get **eaten?**

"It's just...feeling.." was Killua half random answers.

Gon, stares at Killua for a moment, "C'mon, give it a try. I promise if it didn't work out, I'll let you go."

Okay...he can do this, no big deal. Besides, if Kon wants to eat him, Gon will stop him right?

...RIGHT?

Killua slowly walks closer, Kon watching his movement with his red eyes, He stops, one steps more and he'll be exactly near the Fox bear.

"What should I do now?" Killua asks,

"Now, I'll intruduce you! Kon, this is Killua, my partner and friend. Killua, this is Kon, my friend." Gon says with a smile.

"Um...Hi? Please don't eat me. I am a bitter being. You won't like my meat taste." Killua says, feeling nervous. He's not exactly using his mouth filter, so he didn't even know what the fuck he's saying.

Gon stares at him, blinks, stares more, "Killua, what?" Beside him, Kon watched him with amusement? _Nah, I'm probably imagine it,_

"I am a bitter being.." Killua whispers.

"..But you eat chocolate." Gon whispers back.

"Doesn't matter. I am Still a bitter being. Bitter like green paper. Bitter like..coffee without sugar, a black coffee." Killua still whispering.

"Killua, Kon wouldn't eat you." Gon says with a normal voice. He looks amused.

"You don't know that!" Killua shot back, feeling indignant.

"Kon won't, right Kon?" Gon says to Kon.

In response Kon...nods?

_What the fuck?_ Is this an alternate universe or what? Did he die? Was he dreaming?

"Okay, next, Killua give me your hand," Gon offers his hand, palms up.

He squint his eyes at Gon, feeling suspicious, but obeyed.

...Then Gon places his hands on Kon's fur.

Killua froze. His mind whirling of _I'm going to die._ _Oh for the love of chocolate, I'm going to die!_

A second passes, then minutes.

His hand still attached to his body.

"See? It's Okay." Gon's voice faintly reached his ears.

Hm, now that's he's not going to die. Kon's fur is...surprisingly soft.

He pets him.

And pets.

And keep petting.

It's relaxing,

Until Killua stumbled and face plant on Kon.

They both tensed.

_Maybe he relax too early, he's going to die_ **Now**

Unexpectedly, Kon relaxed, and Automatically, Killua too.

It's feels like you face plant on....Cloud? Like definitely something soft. Probably more soft than the expensive blankets that they has on castle.

_Aaaaaaaaa I want to stay here forever...so soooofttt._

Until someone pulled him (literally,) out of Kon.

"--re you okay?" Gon asks,

Killua sighs dreamily, "Never been better." Then, he says to Kon, "You'll make an excellent cuddle buddy. If you didn't eat them first, that's it."

Gon raises an eyebrow. He repeats what Killua says to Kon. And unexpectedly (again) Kon...snorted?

Can Fox bear even snort? It looks like a sneeze? But it's too much like an coincidence?

_Killua didn't know anymore._

●●●●

Now, Killua feels curious, How had Gon meet Kon anyway? So he asks,

And the answer caught him off guard.

"It was actually when my father's Partner began to solve the foxbears wrath."

Hm, foxbears wrath...if Killua isn't mistaken, that's an past event where the pack of Fox bear was mad _really mad_ and went berserk.

No really, there's many victim on that accident. Hundreds.

It's began when a illegal hunter? Killed _many_ of foxbears and kidnapping their childern.

Ironically, The hunter left, (later, he'll be captured and punished.) but the deed already done. The Fox bear went berserk, and went to hurt the humans.

The humans fight back.

Fox bear naturally not a friendly animal. They're wild. And dislike humans.

This matter just pushed it more, the Fox bear _definitely_ loath humans, after that.

Funny for one man greedy actions, led to this mess.

Humans scared- _terrified_ of the foxbears. The foxbears loathed the humans.

That's why Gon and Kon friendship is...bizarre and dangerous to some people.

As For Killua?

_He didn't know what should he feel let alone think._

●●●

"Wait, wait, Your dad had partner? Who is them? Why I've never hear about this?" Killua asks, his voice feels a little _demanding_ when he's got curious for an answer.

"His name is Kite. He's like, my mentor?" Gon pauses, "When my dad were too busy to check on me, It's Kite who does that. He has been, teaching me about royalty things. 'In case your dad snapped.' He said. Well.." a wry smile, "Turns out he was right."

"I'm glad you didn't enter this...Royalty thing blindly." Killua says sincerely.

Gon deserves that much at last. He can't imagine if Kite's not there to teach Gon, how bad Gon fate will be?

_Nope, can't think about it._

Gon smiles, "Yeah, me too. He's like, the closes thing I've had for a father figures, and that's include my own father."

_Yikes_ Killua winced, Ging pretty fucked up on this matters.

Killua scrunch his nose. _Then again, pretty sure he wouldn't care._

●●●

Well, the trip is a success.. (if you ignoring the people who got almost heart attacks when they thought the king died. Or Killua who thought He will get eaten by kon. Or Kurapika's blood pressure and stress.)

And If there's any good thing that happen in this trip...

It was Gon who looks more relaxed. Killua also got to knows more about Gon. (And kon)

That, and Kon cuddle.

So, yeah, if you asks Killua about it, the trip is successful.

:()()()()():

**[A week later, on the way to the castle. ]**

At fist, it was an accident.

Killua, who has forgotten the time (it was already dark, and he shouldn't this careless. Even if palm and melody company is the best. At least he got a pack of bread. )

He went into the short route. Despite the route itself is more dangerous than the longer one. Besides, he can take care of himself thank you very much.

It's because of his overconfidence that _this_ happens.

He almost got robbed. By a woman. Who shakingly says she doesn't want to but if she's didn't do it her kids, her family would go starving.

Killua got confused. Every week, the kingdom will give them a pack of food. Like vegetables, rice, some fish, fruit, bread. How could this woman's family got starved?

But again, it doesn't looks like the woman's lying either…

When he asks, the woman face darkened, she spat "The kingdom would never cares for us."

Stunned, killua only manage to nods, and give her his pack of bread.

She teared up, staring the breads as if gold. Still, she asking 'are you sure?' And saying a 'thank you may god bless you.' And then she left.

He needed to tell gon. This was a big problem. But first… maybe he needed to investigate it first.

♧

Weeks after that. He go to the same place, waiting for her. Sure enough, about an half hour or so, she appeared. Startled as she see him. Quickly, he gave her the breads. He would like to give her more than that. But he didn't want her to be suspicious.

When she asks, he just says, "My friends is a barker. And I got too much bread because of it." _Even though he taking the bread from the kingdom stock._

Still, she looks really grateful. It makes him little uncomfortable, nobody really looked at him like that.

"Is there anything I can do to repay this?" She asks. Killua immediately understood. She didn't want to have any debt to him, she's grateful, but she wanted to do something.

"…Can I ask you a question then?"

She nods, "Of course." Her eyes cleared a little. He realized she _was_ suspicious of him. But after he answered the question , her suspicions is cleared.

Okay, let see."Why the kingdom didn't give your family their food?" And, "Is there someone besides your family who didn't get their ration?"

She sighs, "You must be new... They didn't give our family any food because we are very poor. If you want food you have to pay the guard said. And our living location is hidden, near the end of the kingdom. Even though we still part of the kingdom itself."

"To answer your second question that. Yes, there's many that like my family got starved. I've tried to share, but I'm worried it wouldn't be enough for them and my family, so I only share to some my closest friends."

"How many?" Killua asks grimly.

"About thirteen house."

"Well shit." Killua cursed, softly.

"Usually, we've been doing fine. We have our own crops, and we can go fishing. But lately there's no rain, our water supply is only enough for our needs, there's not enough for watering the corps. The river is too far. As for fishing.. lately, the fish has been difficult to catch. I think they got scared of the new building projects near the river."

Well, Killua wants to tell them the other river On the forest..but _The Fox bear_

Killua didn't know how to help… His face turns gloomy.

"I know you wanted to help. But it's impossible to feed that many people. Even if you got many bread." She says.

Killua sighs, "Yeah." He can't, but if asked gon for help…

It's time to tell gon..

.  
.

But wait, there must be an evidence! After all, you can't made a claim without an evidence.... Words doesn't cut for this matters...

.....Time to investigate!

☆☆☆

So, Killua managed to find the evidence...one paper that contains the information, namely, how people forced to pay for the stock, despite the obvious _that they were free_

He also got another paper _man, noble with paper obsession_ that contains many rich people hoarding the stock, because it's much cheaper than if you buy it from market.

Some of them, has a nerve to buy as many stock as they can then selling it.

So yeah, Killua got the evidence. However, right now, he was trapped.

Specifically, under a kitchen table.

He tried to slowly crawled away from the noise... (guard? The noble themself?) But accidentally bumped into one of the chair. Making a slight noise. Killua cursed silently.

"Who's there?!"

Uh.. what to do?

In the end, Killua says a... "Meow..."

He want do disappear...ugh this is so embarrassing...

The person sighs, "Oh, it's just a cat."

He can't believe it worked?!

Afterwards, as the person leaves the kitchen, Killua waited for a minute if the person is coming back.

They didn't.

Crawling out from the table, red faced. Killua hurriedly get the fuck away from the kitchen, the noble house all together.

☆☆☆

"...."

"So?"

Gon sighs, with a solemn voice he says, "First, that was...indeed a huge problem, there's definitely something wrong there. You have the evidence, so your claim is valid."

"Great! So when-"

"I'm not finished." Gon says firmly. " _Secondly_ Killua what are you thinking?! You investigate this matters alone?" Gon looks furious. Which is...scary...

"No, I had kurapika with me." Killua lies.

"Is that so? If I'll ask Sir Kurta now.."

Oh no! He'll get chewed out for sure! It's enough that Gon furious with him in this moment, we don't want furious Kurapika too!

"No! He'll busy!" Killua yells in panic.

"...Is that so?" Gon face looks unreadable...

.  
.

They stuck on a staring contest.

Killua threw his hands up, "Okay, fine! I'm doing it alone!"

"Why you didn't tell anyone?" Gon asks,

Killua scoffs, "As if someone would believe my claim without any evidence."

"I would."

Killua stares at Gon, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"I would believe you."

"....Why?"

Gon stern expression soften, "Because I trust you,"

_Oh..._ Killua doesn't know how to give a response to _that_ so he stays silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●●●
> 
> A/n  
> Lol when I write "It's a bear!" I just reminded of, "There's a bear! Quick, pretended being dead!" xD
> 
> Ok so, I made Gon befriended/taking care of kon not because kites killed his parents (like the wikihunter page said I'm like???) But Kons parents already died bc of this war between Fox bear and humans. And Kite and Gon found him and gon decided to taking care of him by give him foods like, everyday for 6 months. Only then kons like, starting to trust gon. Hmmmm. Does this makes sense? My brain kind of scrambles for a while so idk...
> 
> You can't believe that meows trope is real in my country. There's some film that contains a person trapped under a table, they saved with a "meow'" making sound, but actually, it's not a meows its like this
> 
> "Whos there?!"
> 
> "A cat.."
> 
> "Oh, a cat- but wait, since when cat talks?!"
> 
> By that times, the person already vanishing from the scene :3 (my mom kind of adore it lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading! (As usual, if there's some inaccuracies of this kingdom problem, I'm sorry! I've never written thing like this before, and I don't know why I did it. But really, if it doesn't make any sense… :') )
> 
> -Rali

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep my writers spirit up! (A.k.a it'll make me very happy.) Please don't be really mean though.. /Kitten eyes/
> 
> Psst 'partner' can be anything be it platonic or other, I keep it vague as possible, why?
> 
> Because it was fun. /spong*bob voice: imagination./  
> Because I love to read romance story but cannot write it..for some reason..  
> Also, yeayyy my country finally unblocked tumbrl it's : @mocimoci112 (but the page also pretty empty like nada nope zero. I just want to get used to tumbrl already, I feel like 50 years old smh.


End file.
